mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seireen
Seireen is a lesbian demoness who appears in eXtreme seXy eXplosion as a DLC character. Appearance Seireen is a dark-copper-skinned female humanoid with purple and red shoulder-length hair, saturated brown bird feathers all over her breasts, crotch area, arms, and legs, as well as giant bird wings of the same color as the feathers, curved, off-white horns, smaller purple wings on her head, and clawed hands and feet in the shape of bird talons. When she turns into her more beautiful and less scary human form, she has purple eyes, a less sharp jawline, and wears a purplish-red dress that exposes her ample cleavage, shapely legs, a pair of black panties, and, as indicated by her ending, her bare back, a purplish-red bead anklet, and is barefoot. Personality Seireen is intensely lustful towards her own gender, and can be sadistic at times when it comes to engaging in sexual acts with women, to the point of wanting to devour them. Biographies eXtreme seXy eXplosion Seireen loves nothing more than bringing humans her own gender into her home realm, the Vicerealm, usually to bathe with her or for sexual acts, when they least expect it, and takes sadistic pleasure in literally devouring them whole when she's done pleasing them until all the energy is drained from their bodies. One day, right out of nowhere, she gets an invitation to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion in search of other female fighters to lure into playing her twisted love games with her. Movelist eXtreme seXy eXplosion X-Citers *'Tight Squeeze': Seireen fly-tackles her opponent in a tight hug that uses both her arms and legs and squeezes, digging her claws into their body in a painful manner as she does so. On Meter Burn, she squeezes the opponent and digs her claws into them again. *'Misty Kiss': Seireen kisses the tips of her "fingers" and blows a hot pink mist in her opponent's face, sending them into an in-love state and temporarily stunning them. Meter Burn increases the duration of the stun. *'Aerial Embrace': Seireen flies at her opponent with an intimate hug-grab to their head, the back of which is in her right hand, and the part of the upper back where their shoulders are located, looking sexily into their eyes with a flirty giggle, flipping upside-down with them, and, while spinning at extreme velocity, descending downwards with them, slamming them to the ground. Useful as an anti-air move. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of this attack. *'Titty Hug': When her opponent is within this move's range, Seireen grabs their head and neck with her breasts and squeezes them in her hands onto the foe in a painful manner for two and a half seconds before kicking them to the arena floor. On Meter Burn, the breast grab lasts three and a half seconds and does additional damage. *'Let Me Taste You': Seireen grabs her opponent by the back of the neck, erotically sucks their throat, then bites them there three times, but no blood comes out of them, before kicking them to the arena floor. On Meter Burn, she bites the opponent three additional times for additional damage. XXX-plosion Attack *'Pain for Pleasure': Seireen squeezes her own breasts together and erotically moans, then hits her opponent with a rushing, flying double horizontal claw strike. The remainder of Seireen's XXX-plosion attack has her fly upwards, then downwards to grab her opponent by the arms and legs with her bird-clawed hands and feet and, straddling them, pin them to the ground, all of which during she says, "I hope you're lucky enough..." She then proceeds to squeeze the unfortunate foe's arms and legs in a painful manner to "massage" them for two hits and turn them on their stomach to "massage" their back and the backs of their thighs for two additional hits, declaring, "Hmhmhmhm... ♥ Your pain is my pleasure, darling!" Then, her opponent still on their belly, she possessively hugs their waist with her right arm, turns them on their side, takes them by the left or right side of the jawline with her left hand, and, her right leg draped over them, lures the other character's lips close to her own for an erotic and passionate kiss, which lasts three seconds and, afterwards, triggers an explosive blast that launches them into the air. Sequences eXtreme seXy eXplosion *'Intro Sequence': Seireen sexily walks into the fight in her more beautiful and less scary human form, then transforms into her true, demonic form and says, "I cannot wait to make you mine!", followed by going into her fighting stance. *'Round Win Sequence': Seireen erotically moans and moves her bird-taloned hands up and down her own breasts and belly, then asks as she goes into her fighting stance again, "Shall I play with you some more?" *'Outro Sequence': Seireen hovers above her unconscious and off-screen opponent, grabs them with her feet, and flies off with them. Next, in the Vicerealm, she, in her alternate, human form, sits on her couch and rubs the top of her left or right foot up and down her right or left ankle with the foe, now in a skimpy purplish-red bikini with thin, flowing veils attached to the front and back, as well as no shoes, and a pleased smile on their face as a result of implied sex, kneeling beside her, their right or left hand rested on her chest, just above the breast area, and their left on her right shoulder, their eyes locked onto each other. The lesbian then proceeds to take her new lover by the neck with her right or left hand and drape her left or right arm over their back, and the camera cuts to and focuses on her as she turns back into her true, demonic form, and the screen freezes on her as the camera cuts again, this time to the defeated opponent's POV, and she opens her mouth wide to devour her off-screen opponent. *'Clothes Destroy Animation': None Win Quotes eXtreme seXy eXplosion Character-Specific * "I doubt you can kill me. As you can see, I am immortal!" (vs. Ailis) * "If Francisco ever gets bored with you, I'm who you can always go to to be cared for." (vs. Antonia) * "You belong to a new "goddess" now. Worship me, adore me with all your might!" (vs. Athena) * "The only weapons you need now are your hands. Would you care to give my skin a touch?" (vs. Camila) * "Foolish huntress... If I were you, I'd start praying for death to save you now." (vs. Elisabeta) * "No more playing hero, little kitty... From now on, you will be under my care as my pet!" (vs. Emi) * "Have you tried my personal "jungle," the Vicerealm? Why don't we get... ''wild there?"'' (vs. Feramulher) * "Oh! ♥ So big! So strong! So muscular! Oh, how can I resist?" (vs. Honua) * "Hmhmhm... ♥ You're going to need more than simple toys to satisfy me." (vs. Jae-sang) * "You so constantly abused your man. Now, it's YOUR turn to be the pet, for a change!" (vs. Jay Bailey) * "It wouldn't kill me to have a little seafood every now and then, now, would it?" (vs. Jodiana) * "You don't need balls to play with anymore. Now, come. Let's play the passion game." (vs. Kwang) * "For your next scene, you will be struggling to escape my clutches! And... action!" (vs. Lisa) * "No, no, no! Absolutely not! Your flesh is too dirty for consumption!" (vs. Maggie) * "Hmhmhmhm... ♥ I consider myself more of an animal than the ones you care for." (vs. Maria) * "Now, surrender all those lovely women you molested! They belong to ME now!" (vs. MaX) * "Food, you say? Speaking of which... Why don't I make ''you the main course?"'' (vs. Mingzhu) * "When we fuck later tonight, I'll be making you sing your last moans of pleasure!" (vs. Muriel) * "It seems I'm not the only one around here who likes to go no-holds-barred anymore." (vs. Nkosazana) * "Looking for someone to dance with? Let's try the mating variety later tonight!" (vs. Olga) * "Butterflies are so beautiful and delicate. I don't find you any less appetizing!" (vs. Papillon) * "Oh, you've come to bring food? I know just what that would be... YOU!" (vs. Pizza Girl) * "Such a cute young lady, and such soft, fluffy hair... ♥ You would feel SO good inside me." (vs. Pua) * "You are so very, very cold. Join me on my couch and let me warm you up." (vs. Qingmei) * "Me, under arrest? For multiple counts of cannibalization of women? How laughable." (vs. Rita) * "Sometimes, when I'm feeling lonely, I get the opportunity to play with myself. Literally!" (Mirror Match) * "Jumping around like a tiny, little grasshopper... Stay still so I can feast upon your body!" (vs. Shahrzad) * "All the money in the world is of no concern to me. I'm always available, free of charge." (vs. Trudy) * "You've spent your career caring for patients. Now, it's time for YOU to be cared for!" (vs. Valerie) * ''"I like to be primitive, too, you know, but I'm not like that little tribe of yours!" ''(vs. Zoe) Storyline eXtreme seXy eXplosion Prologue Seireen, in her human form, is bathing with a young blonde woman she just kidnapped to her home, the Vicerealm, and the two women take turns washing and massaging each other's completely naked and wet bodies. This act of lesbian eroticism escalates with Seireen and her lover kissing, sucking, and touching each other's skin until the demonic temptress turns into her true form and, when the other woman least expects it, completely devours her alive. One day, she receives an invitation to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion by its host, MaX eXXposure, and sees this as an opportunity to find more women to play with and devour. Ending (Non-Canonical) Following her defeat of MaX, Seireen takes over eXtreme seXy eXplosion from him and has the tournament's live stage moved to the Vicerealm afterwards. Pua and Emi fail to defeat her in the final fight and, as per stipulation, Seireen turns both of them into her love slaves. While in her human form and in the middle of getting an erotic massage from her new "pets," with Pua, who comments on the softer texture of the demoness' feet in her current form, on the legs and feet and Emi on the back, Seireen is confronted by the women who did not fight against her, Honua, who demands her sister be released, included, changes back into her demon form, and challenges them to have a go at her. Category:EXtreme seXy eXplosion Category:Demons Category:Lesbians Category:Females Category:Villains Category:DLC Characters Category:Sexy Women Category:Perverts Category:Cannibals Category:Profanity Users Category:Alive Category:Mature